Nada como o Halloween
by Juliana Montez
Summary: O Halloween é o dia de trégua entre James e Lily, quando tudo era mais fácil de acontecer, quando o mundo conspirava a favor deles. Eles mal conseguem esperar pelo último dia das Bruxas que passarão em Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Nada como o Halloween**

O dia de Halloween sempre foi minha data comemorativa predileta dentre todas as outras existentes. Comemorávamos a nossa existência, quando a maioria das pessoas encaravam os truques e traquinagens com alegria, havia doces, festa e por último, e com certeza mais importante, era secretamente o dia da trégua entre Lily e eu.

_O fato é que com onze anos James já era boa parte do que é hoje em dia. Não foram necessários mais de dois meses de aula para que todo o castelo, inclusive os veteranos, só falassem nos novos "meninos" da Grifinória. Mesmo nessa época eu ficava divida entre a simpatia pelo número de pontos que ele conseguia para nossa casa e a raiva por perdê-los logo em seguida. _

_Contudo, em meu primeiro Halloween, subi para o salão comunal sorrateiramente, enquanto todos continuavam comemorando lá embaixo. Estava muito triste, pode parecer bobeira hoje em dia, mas eu estava acostumada a passar esta data em companhia de minha irmã e esta havia me escrito uma carta falando alguns horrores. Tinha saudades da vida junto a minha família trouxa e queria ficar sozinha._

_-Por que está chorando, Lily?- eu o olhei espantada, não reparara que ninguém tivesse subido atrás de mim. – Não é esse o seu nome? Lily Evans?_

_-Sim. – funguei e me sentei sobre o sofá. Nunca havíamos conversado antes._

_- Está triste? – ele se sentou ao meu lado, parecia verdadeiramente interessado em meu choro. – Deve sentir falta de sua família. – olhei para ele pelo canto dos olhos. – Sei que veio de uma família trouxa, deve ser tudo muito diferente pra você._

_Olhei para ele intrigada. Como ele podia saber tanta coisa? E por que se importava ?_

_- Você é muito calada, certo? – ele riu de si mesmo. – Mas não precisa falar, seus olhos falam tudo, sabia? – arregalei meus olhos para ele, já não havia vestígios de choro em minha face. Eu estava mesmo era curiosa para saber o que mais aquela criatura tinha a falar. – Sei que odeia quando eu ou o Sirius transgredimos as regras._

_Ainda bem que ele sabia, pensei comigo. Ele tirou do bolso um saco de balas, abriu, colocou uma em sua boca e me ofereceu. Após hesitar aceitei a oferta. _

_- Minha opinião não deve valer de muita coisa – eu disse, e ele me olhou com diversão. – Continuam levando uma detenção atrás da outra._

_-Sabe guardar segredo? – ele me perguntou._

_- Sou uma menina muito calada, lembra? – desta vez eu sorri. – Claro que consigo._

_- Também tenho saudade de minha família. – ele me disse e eu fiquei encantada por não ser a única naquela situação._

_Passamos o resto da noite contanto em detalhes sobre nossas famílias. Aquela noite foi tão importante que me lembro até hoje de todos os nomes do clã dos Potter. Acho que ele também nunca esqueceu de meu drama fraternal._

No dia das bruxas de nosso segundo ano em Hogwarts, eu e o Almofadinhas tínhamos tudo já elaborado para mais um de nossos planos perfeitos. Com ajuda de nossas varinhas havíamos construído uma fantasia de ogro que, sem querer me gabar, era algo bastante verossímil.

- Você não me odeia tanto assim. – foi o que eu disse quando vi aqueles olhos verdes se arregalando ao ver um Sirius semi-fantasiado.

-Potter!- ela já adorava usar um tom recriminativo para pronunciar meu sobrenome. – Vão todos levar um susto!

- Esta é a intenção!- Almofadinhas quase pôs tudo a perder com essa afirmação.

- É Halloween, Evans. – eu disse em um tom suplicante. – Vai ser divertido.

- Para vocês certamente será...- ela disse, seus olhos demonstravam desaprovação.

-E para você também que já sabe...- eu disse mais confiante. – Só durará alguns segundos e logo a gente revela a brincadeira.

-E levarão uma detenção...- ela falava firme, mas seus olhos já denunciavam certa dúvida. – perderão pontos para a Grifinória...

- E amanhã na aula de poções você os recupera para nós! – eu falei e percebi um ínfimo esboço de descontração em sua face. – Vamos , Lily, hoje é Halloween, um dia de trégua.

Jamais me esqueci do primeiro grande sorriso que recebi dela. Era como um prêmio após muito trabalho árduo.

_Foi em meu terceiro ano, durante a festa do dia 31 de outubro, que e eu e Severus rompemos de vez nossa amizade. Com raiva ele chegou mesmo a me destratar junto a seus amigos sonserinos, dizendo que meu sangue era ruim e que eu não merecia estar em Hogwarts._

_-Você deveria me agradecer.- James me disse. Estávamos praticamente sozinhos nos jardins, onde eu tinha vindo me refugiar após o escândalo no salão principal. – Eu estava apenas te defendendo daquele seboso._

_- Eu sei muito bem me defender sozinha. – eu disse cheia de orgulho, embora estivesse muito mais querendo terminar aquela conversa e chorar em paz no meu quarto._

_- Certo...- ele também estava nervoso. – se você vai defender aquele babaca mesmo depois das coisas que ele te disse..._

_-Eu não estou defendendo ninguém. – eu disse cansada, me sentando num dos bancos de madeira.- Também não gostei das coisas que ouvi, está bem?_

_Ele olhou para mim e conforme as lagrimas foram descendo por meu rosto, foi soltando a mão, que mantinha fechada com força anteriormente. _

_- Sabe que não há diferença nenhuma de qualidade entre meus pais e os seus, certo?- ele me disse num tom sereno, sentando-se ao meu lado. – São diferentes, mas não melhores ou piores._

_-Eu sei. – disse tentando conter minhas lagrimas. _

_- Diferença existe entre os sonserinos e o resto de nós. – ele não parecia estar brincando e não pude deixar de fazer um sinal negativo enquanto esboçava um sorriso. – O quê? Você ainda duvida? Nós somos muito melhores do que eles!_

_Revirei os olhos para ele, mas sorria mais abertamente agora._

_-Sabe, você é a garota mais inteligente desse castelo. – ele me disse me deixando levemente envergonhada. Podia ser boa nas minhas matérias prediletas, e estudava bastante para obter sucesso nas outras. James tirava notas tão boas quanto as minhas.- e para mim também é a mais bonita..._

_Nada em minha vida tinha me preparado para aquele momento. Tanto que após aquela última frase completamente desnecessária, e um silêncio completamente assustador, apenas me despedi brevemente. _

Certo, aos quatorze anos, eu descobrira as maravilhas do universo feminino. Os centímetros que ganhei em minha altura somados a nossa popularidade e a vaga no time de quadribol realmente fizeram minha cabeça subir. Não me culpem, eu e sirius tínhamos uma dúzia de garotas cada um que haviam nos convidado para a primeira festa daquele ano.

Contudo, ela estava tão linda naquela noite. Seu vestido me deixara fascinado, mostrava parte de suas costas e a saia se movimentava conforme caminhava. Sabia que era ela apesar de ser um baile de máscara, reconhecera seus olhos, mas confirmara no mapa do maroto.

-Dança comigo?- perguntei e as duas amigas que a cercavam a incentivaram a aceitar com o olhar.

Pude ver que ela hesitou. Sabia que sem a minha máscara não teria muitas chances, soube que ela tinha recusado todos os convites que recebera. Fora que agora tinha certeza de como ela me odiava, já não era tão calada como antes, e fazia questão de rebater todas as minhas opiniões.

Ela aceitou a minha mão e eu tive que engolir em seco. Fomos para o centro do salão e dançamos ao todo três músicas, durante as quais pude sentir o cheiro de seu cabelo, pousar minha mão na pele delicada de suas costas, sentir seu toque em meu ombro e perceber o quanto sua respiração estava tão pesada como a minha.

-Estou um pouco tonta.- ela murmurou. Então me afastei e a conduzi para um lugar mais longe da música pela mão. – obrigada. – ela disse e eu não pude mais parar de encarar aqueles olhos.

Levei a minha mão que não estava ocupada em segurar a dela e toquei de leve a lateral de seu rosto, a parte que não estava coberta pela máscara. Ela continuou me olhando, a respiração ainda mais intensa.

- Jamais vou me perdoar se não fizer isso.- eu disse antes encostar meus lábios nos dela.

Que Sirius jamais saiba, mas este foi meu primeiro beijo, e até hoje gostaria de ter uma nova oportunidade de revivê-lo.

_Eu tinha tanta raiva de James aos 15 anos. Vivia cercado de garotas, mudava de namorada a cada semana e mesmo assim ainda se sentia no direito de me chamar para sair cada vez que achava apropriado. Ele percebia o quanto me deixava irritada, mas mesmo assim continuava, parecia achar graça ou coisa parecida. _

_Não sabia o que mais odiava nele. Não via graça na forma como ele e os amigos continuavam achando engraçado fazer as mesmas idiotices que já faziam aos 11 anos. Não entendia porque todos continuavam aplaudindo a ele, mesmo sabendo que tudo o que queria era aparecer, chamar atenção. Comecei a ter uma aversão a quadribol só porque ele agora achava ser o inventor do jogo bruxo. Mas o que eu mais odiava era às vezes não ter motivo para tal sentimento. _

_- O que você ta fazendo aqui sozinha, Lil? – não sei de que forma, ele foi me achar na cozinha, junto aos Elfos._

_Não podia dizer a ele que tive um péssimo encontro, podia? Revirei os olhos e bufei, enquanto eu via ele se sentar do outro lado da mesa a minha frente._

_- Evans, lembra?- eu disse mal humorada. – Não somos amigos._

_- Teve um mau encontro? – ele me perguntou após roubar um de meus biscoitos._

_- E você? – revidei, ficando um pouco vermelha. – Suas 500 namoradas finalmente abriram os olhos e te abandonaram?_

_-Eu dispensei meu harém hoje. – ele piscou para mim como quem diz que estava brincando. Revirei mais uma vez os olhos._

_- Muito nobre. – disse com ironia enquanto escolhia um novo biscoito para comer._

_- Posso azarar o Digory se você quiser. – ele disse me olhando mais intensamente do que deveria. Depois passou as mãos pelo cabelo._

_Sabe em momentos de surto eu tinha um súbito desejo de cortar todo aquele cabelo dele e deixa-lo careca. Em outros, minha vontade era mesmo de ajuda-lo a o deixar mais desarrumado. _

_- Você azararia qualquer um, eu querendo ou não. – eu disse me levantando._

_- Isso não é verdade. – ele se levantou rapidamente e num pulo estava do meu lado segurando meu braço para impedir minha saída. – Eu jamais te azararia, você sabe disso._

_Eu engoli em seco. James jamais fez nenhum tipo de truque comigo, nem nenhum de seus amigos, diga-se de passagem. _

_- Isso porque você sabe que não sobreviveria até o dia seguinte. – eu tentei ser dura, mas minha boca se curvou num sorriso. _

_Ele então sorriu de forma diferente que a habitual, não com deboche, ou por divertimento, mas com gentileza e soltou meu braço._

_-Hoje é Halloween. – ele observou. – dança comigo?- eu hesitei, mesmo que ele não saiba, sabia exatamente quem me beijara na festa do ano anterior. – Por favor?_

_Fui incapaz de resistir. James já era bastante atraente, não tanto como agora, mas já era bastante alto, e todas as suas formas de sorrir eram altamente cheias de charme. Não que ele um dia deva saber disso. _

_Dançamos mesmo que o som da música fosse ínfimo ali na cozinha. Rimos quando ele me rodopiou e eu esbarrei na mesa e conversamos um pouco sobre nada sério ou importante. Não tivemos tanta coragem sem a mascara, e terminamos nossa noite com um beijo em meu rosto._

Não podia acreditar no meu azar. Recebera um balaço durante o dia anterior e caíra bem no chão, tendo fraturado alguns ossos de meu corpo. Madame Pomfrey me proibira de ir a festa de Halloween, me prendendo na enfermaria.

Ninguém parecia entender que eu pouco ligava para dor que sentia, eu já estava conseguindo movimentar quase que inteiramente minha perna direita. Eu tinha planos para meu penúltimo dia das bruxas e agora ficaria entediado, deitado numa cama.

Nós tínhamos tido uma grande briga antes das férias de verão e eu não havia mais a chamado para sair. Desde que retornamos também não saíra com nenhuma outra garota e melhorara meus hábitos, tentando cabular menos aulas e levar menos detenções. Não queria dar motivos para que ela me achasse um idiota.

Não que eu tenha virado um santo, continuava acompanhando meus amigos, mas tínhamos mais cuidado para não sermos pegos.

De qualquer forma, ela não trocava mais do que poucas palavras comigo. Como eu não a procurava, ela também não o fazia. Tinha escolhido o dia de hoje para finalmente abordá-la, mas agora duvidava que fosse conseguir fazer outra coisa que não dormir, porém tive grande surpresa quando ela apareceu timidamente.

-Oi. – ela entrou devagar pela porta da enfermaria. Estava linda num vestido de festa. Olhava a sua volta, parecia preocupada.

- Madame Ponfrey está dormindo. – eu a tranquilizei e sentei-me fazendo um pouco de esforço, minhas costelas ainda doíam. Não podia acreditar que ela realmente estava ali.

- Sirius me disse que perderia a festa. – ela falou. Era como se tivesse fazendo uma grande força para pronunciar cada palavra, ela não fora acostumada a tomar a iniciativa em nossas conversas passadas.

- Foi realmente um balaço estupido. – eu disse também sem saber por onde começar.

Lily riu e chegou mais perto de minha cama como que para observar melhor meus machucados ainda aparentes. Não perdi a oportunidade e segurei uma de suas mãos.

- Foi um grande susto. – ela disse olhando para mim e sorriu timidamente. – Sabe tem um ditado trouxa que diz que vaso ruim não quebra.

- Então eu devo ser da melhor qualidade. –eu disse querendo descontrair. – quebrei sete ossos segundo madame Ponfrey.

- Você não tem jeito. – ela riu.

- Obrigado por ter vindo. – eu disse beijando a mão dela que ainda estava na minha. Ficamos nos olhando durante alguns segundos até que eu finalmente tivesse coragem de perguntar. – Por que só podemos nos dar bem durante os dias de Halloween?

Ela demorou um pouco para me responder. Olhou para nossas mãos e depois olhou para mim novamente.

-Podemos tentar conviver como pessoas normais nos outros dias também. – ela me respondeu, e eu sei que jamais poderia confessar algo como isso a Sirius, mas eu jamais me senti tão feliz.

Não sei que tipo de relacionamento temos hoje em dia, não diria que é somente uma amizade, mas também jamais repetimos nenhuma interação parecida com a do quarto ano.

É por isso que eu mal posso esperar por nosso último Halloween em Hogwarts.

_Não consigo acreditar que daqui a uma semana será nosso último Halloween nesta escola. Entro em náuseas cada vez que penso na proximidade da data._

**Nota da autora:**

**Oi gente! Então tem mais de 1 ano, eu sei. Perdão pelo desaparecimento, principalmente porque sei que existem 2 fics sem atualização por mais tempo que isso. Eu ando tão sem tempo, como sem inspiração, a residência me ocupa quase que o tempo todo.**

**Mas então, eu entrei de férias, e viajei pra Orlando, fui a Hogwarts, Hogsmead, e caramba, eu precisa escrever uma fic. Só que eu tentei e tentei, e nada saia pras inacabadas, então vou iniciar esta, que acabará rápido, espero que entendam.**

**Essa fic terá este prólogo, que como vocês viram, retratam os Halloweens dos primeiros seis anos deles, e se desenvolverá nos capítulos que retrataram a semana que a antecede e o dia das bruxas do sétimo ano. Depois ainda farei um epilogo.**

**Espero que curtam, quem puder, por favor, deixe um comentário pra esta pobre autora que vos fala. **

**Beijinhos infinitos**

**Ju**

**p.s. tenho tantas saudades desse mundo de faz de contas !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nada como o Halloween**

**1**

_Houvera poucas segundas-feiras em minha vida tão cansativas como a que tive hoje. Dois tempos de transfiguração pela manhã, fazer uma tarefa realmente atrasada durante o almoço para feitiços, com mais 2 tempos de DCAT à tarde. Para fechar o dia, ainda tínhamos uma reunião da monitoria, que felizmente acabou antes do horário que eu imaginava._

_-Animados para a festa de Halloween? – Marlene perguntou a mim a Remus, enquanto saíamos da reunião. – Espero que seja uma grande festa a que vocês estão preparando._

_Lene era uma de minha melhores amigas, nós havíamos nos aproximado durante a monitoria, pertencia a casa da Lufa-lufa. Ela referia-se ao fato de que todo ano, uma das casas era elegida para organizar a festa do dia das Bruxas, e como que para não poupar meus dias já tão ocupados, a deste ano, foi a Grifinória._

_- Estamos 20 minutos adiantados para a reunião sobre a organização da festa. – Remus disse de forma amável. – O que me lembra – ele olhou para o relógio. – Que consigo ver Emme antes disso._

_Saiu correndo, então, a procura da namorada. Remus e Emmeline namoram há dois anos, e eu sinceramente tenho pena por eles não pertencerem nem a mesma casa, nem ao mesmo ano, ela era mais nova que nós. Os dois tinham que ficar elaborando estratégias para conseguirem se ver fora os almoços e cafés-da-manhã durante a semana. _

_- Já que a tão ocupada monitora-chefe tem 20 minutos, será que pode dispor de alguns segundinhos para conversar comigo?- Lene sabia fazer um bom drama, mas eu realmente não tinha outros planos, e estava em falta com ela. _

_Sentamos num banco no corredor que sabíamos ficar numa distância intermediária entre as duas salas comunais. Ela começou a gaguejar e eu soube que começaríamos uma longa conversa sobre Sirius. Suspirei, mas não podia negar que aqueles dois tinham qualquer espécie de relacionamento conturbado, menos um namoro._

_-Lembra que nós estávamos sem nos falar desde aquele dia? – eu olhei para ela um pouco perdida, em 2 meses de aula, já houveram tantas vezes que eles ficaram sem se falar. – Bom, hoje faria um semana que não trocamos sequer uma palavra. – ela me atualizou. – Então, hoje, o grande idiota resolveu me mandar uma carta, minto, aquilo era mais um bilhete de tão curto, perguntando se eu não queria ir a festa de Halloween com ele._

_-O que você respondeu?- perguntei curiosa. Sei que minha amiga é completamente apaixonada por Sirius, só que sinceramente o relacionamento deles está além de minha compreensão. _

_- Não respondi. – ela me disse. – e nem vou responder. – ela mordeu o lábio inferior. – Aceitei o convite de Erick Abbott. – ela disse a última frase correndo e de forma envergonhada.- Acha que fiz certo?_

_Abbott era com certeza um bom garoto, pertencia a Lufa-lufa e era monitor como nós, mas, vejamos, não acho que seu jeito tímido e correto em demasia sejam exatamente o que atrai Marlene. Se você pensar que ela é apaixonada por Sirius Black, então é exatamente o oposto._

_- Sério, Lene? – perguntei revirando os olhos. – Você quer mesmo que eu responda?_

_-É só que eu estive pensando... - ela mordeu o lábio novamente. – Sirius não pode achar que eu estarei disponível para sempre, sabe? – ela me olhou buscando compreensão, mas eu estou bem longe de chegar a esta proeza. – Uma semana é muito tempo._

_- Por que você simplesmente não conversa isso com ele? – eu perguntei inocentemente. – Tem mesmo que envolver o Abbott nessa história? Ele deve estar realmente achando que pode ter uma chance com você e ..._

_- Esquece isso, Lil. – ela suspirou profundamente. – Sabia que você jamais iria compreender._

_Certo, então por que ela pede a minha opinião? Sou uma completa idiota de ainda emprestar meus ouvidos à Marlene, eu sei._

_- E James? – ela perguntou com um sorriso implicante no rosto. – Já te fez o convite?_

_Olhei para meu relógio e mesmo que ainda faltassem 5 minutos, me levantei._

_- Falando em James...- desconversei. – Tenho mesmo que ir, a reunião começa já já..._

_- É sempre assim!- ainda a ouvi bufar enquanto andava apressada em direção ao salão comunal da Grifinória._

_Passei pelo quadro da mulher gorda, olhei ao redor e achei um lugar no centro do sofá do canto, entre James e Sirius. Eles eram pontuais quando o assunto era festa, a comissão era feita apenas por alunos do sétimo ano, apenas os voluntários, mas é claro que eu gosto de sofrer._

_-Calma, ainda temos 3 minutos, Lil. – James disse recebendo minha pesada mochila enquanto me sentava ao seu lado.- Vou colocar isso aqui, ok?- Ele disse colocando minha mochila no chão ao lado e então pousando o braço no encosto do sofá, de modo que se sua mão caísse um pouco tocaria meu ombro. _

_-Estava com Marlene. – eu expliquei. No entanto, Sirius, para variar, do meu outro lado, resolveu se meter na conversa._

_- Ah, bom saber que ela está viva. – ele me disse logicamente ávido por saber porque minha amiga ainda não o respondera._

_- Não vou me meter na briga de vocês dois, ok?- eu disse a ele, sem pena. _

_-Então ainda estamos brigados. – ele falou pensativo. – Obrigada pela informação, Lily._

_Revirei os olhos e dei um grande tapa em seu braço. Ele me lançou um olhar de falsa ofensa._

_- Você precisa controlar os extintos dela melhor, Pontas! – foi o que ele disse. – Ou um dia ela vai acabar me matando._

_James deixou finalmente o braço cair e me envolveu pelo ombro, segurando firme meu braço e puxando para mais perto dele. Eu engoli em seco, mas tentei transparecer normalidade._

_- Deixe comigo. – foi o que ele disse ao amigo, ainda aparentemente brincando._

_- Que bom que já estão todos aqui!- Alice chegou ao mesmo tempo que Remus. – Temos muito trabalho pela frente, uma semana é realmente muito pouco tempo. – ela olhou para mim especificamente. – Então, vou exigir muito de vocês esses dias, não importam quantas funções exerçam._

_E esta era minha melhor amiga. Eu sei, mando muito bem nas minhas escolhas para convivência social. Fora que escolho realmente as pessoas mais antagônicas do mundo, vocês perceberam o valor diferente que Marlene e Alice dão a uma semana? Não é a toa que se odeiem. _

_Nesse meio tempo enquanto Alice falava nas cores que teriam a decoração da festa, James deixou sua mão cair mais um pouco e agora tocava minha cintura. Fiquei completamente rígida, mas então com medo que ele pudesse perceber meu desconforto, tentei relaxar, e ao fazer isso minha cabeça se apoiou em seu ombro. Vi o canto dos lábios de James se curvarem para cima e tentei de todas as formas prestar atenção em Alice. _

_- Você pode ficar responsável por isso, Lily?- afirmei positivamente para ela, mesmo que na verdade não fizesse ideia do que falava._

_Subi para o dormitório feminino pouco depois de Alice. Ainda tive que ouvir parte de uma das discussões dos marotos, logo após Peter ter chegado. Eles pareciam levar muito a sério qualquer que fosse o problema com suas bombas de bosta. Senti que estava sobrando, mesmo que James tenha sussurrado em meu ouvido quando comecei a me levantar que eu não precisava sair._

* * *

_ Como disse antes, Marlene e Alice se odeiam, e este é somente mais um de meus dramas pessoais. Não posso nem dizer que não sabia onde estava me metendo quando iniciei minha amizade com Marlene, desde essa época Alice já nutria antipatia por ela. Uma é o oposto da outra ._

_Alice tem confiança em demasia, Marlene é a indecisão em pessoa. Uma é elétrica e a outra lenta. Objetiva, confusa. Prática, vaidosa. Audaciosa, bondosa. Grifinória, Lufa-lufa._

_Ambas jogam quadribol, Alice é goleira e Marlene batedora e a rivalidade que nem é tanta entre a Grifinória e a Lufa-lufa, acabou se intensificando no último ano. Acontece que Marlene lançou o balaço que provocou o acidente de James na véspera do Halloween passado, e a consequente derrota da Grifinória naquele jogo. Acho que praticamente eu e Sirius somos os únicos grifinórios que conseguimos perdoá-la totalmente por este episódio. _

_Se fosse com algum outro jogador o alarde não seria tão grande. O que quero dizer é que James é queridinho do time, o capitão, o apanhador. E também é idolatrado por toda a Grifinória, mesmo os que não gostam de Quadribol. Sinceramente, ele não precisava ser tão simpático e ter tanto bom humor, já era uma lenda viva por causa de suas aventuras junto aos outros marotos._

_Marlene se mostrou tão arrependida, ela não tinha a intensão de derrubar James daquela altura. Quero dizer, Quadribol é realmente um esporte estupidamente violento, é o que eu vivo falando a James. E eu não posso negar que em outros tempos haveria dias que eu mesma se tivesse habilidade suficiente teria lançado um balaço sobre ele. Talvez, não com muita força. E certamente, não daquela altura._

_- Você tem certeza, Lily? – Alice não me deixava dormir. – Não pode contar nada a sua amiguinha, ela pode muito bem querer confabular contra a uma festa organizada pela Grifinória._

_- Já te disse que não falei nada sobre a festa para Lene. – eu disse revirando os olhos. – Por que você não vai logo ler a carta que Frank te enviou?_

_Ela olhou para sua cama onde a carta a esperava com um sorriso. Frank fazia falta nesta escola, ele sempre a acalmava. Ele era bastante útil também para mantê-la sem muito tempo livre._

_- E quanto a James? – ela era ainda mais direta. –Certamente já passou da hora de ele te convidar para acompanhá-lo nesta festa._

_- Lice?- ela me olhou como uma mãe, pois era isso que com certeza achava que era minha. – Eu preciso dormir, tive um dia verdadeiramente cansativo hoje, e amanhã temos muita coisa para resolver, lembra?_

_Fez um sinal negativo para mim e foi para sua cama, com certeza estava curiosa para ver o que Frank tinha a contar sobre a academia de aurores._

_Ainda demorei um pouco a dormir. Imaginem se eu tivesse contato a minhas amigas a versão completa de meus Halloweens passados? Elas estão criando uma expectativa para o deste ano quase tão grande quanto a minha. E a verdade é que acho que James não tem a mínima intenção de fazer convite algum, senão certamente já o teria feito assim como Alice dissera._

**Nota da autora:**

**Fiquei tão feliz que ainda tenha alguém que me dê alguma credibilidade e leia minhas fics. Prometo atualizar com frequência, tenho que tentar terminar antes de minhas férias acabarem.**

**Bem, este capítulo teve pouco James, mas sabe, uma fic sem as amigas de Lily, não tem tanta graça. Espero que tenham gostado da ideia geral, que foi o que tentei passar com este capítulo.**

**Um beijo enorme , respondi os comentários pelo fanfiction, rs, tentando me adaptar a tecnologia. Quem puder por favor, divida comigo sua opinião e ficarei muito feliz.**

**Ju**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nada como o Halloween**

**2**

_Minha vida ultimamente tem quase que sempre me levado um estresse imensurável. Pode parecer loucura, mas não é de meus afazeres acadêmicos que estou falando. Sim, é James que vem tornando as coisas tão complicadas para mim._

_Percebam meu drama, nem o simples ato de tomar café-da-manhã me soa natural como antigamente. Sentar todos os dias ao lado de James e seus amigos pode transparecer que estou perdidamente apaixonada por ele, e talvez eu esteja, mas caso não seja reciproco, morreria se ele viesse saber de meus sentimentos. Então me restam Alice ou Marlene, e precisa ser uma ou outra, já que ambas se matariam se tivessem que conviver por mais de dois minutos. Após fazer minha triste escolha, começo a pensar se hoje será um dos dias em que ele virá atrás de mim e se sentará comigo e uma de minhas amigas ou se simplesmente me ignorará pelo resto da manhã até que eu vá até ele. _

_Completamente deprimente, eu sei. E eu estava feliz porque era terça-feira e após olhar duas vezes para a mesa da Lufa-lufa onde me sentara com Marlene, ele pegou seu pão e sua caneca e veio se sentar conosco. _

_- Bom dia, meninas. – ele se sentou ao meu lado. Escolhia sempre um lugar onde tivesse algum espaço a mais, vocês sabem, isso mesmo, não há salvação para minha alma._

_- Bom dia, James. – Pode parecer loucura em vista do que acontecera com seu balaço, mas Lene realmente o adorava. Tanto que costuma achar que eu o maltrato ou coisa assim, sendo que como vocês puderam conhecer a acima, é justamente o contrário. – E então? – ela perguntou. – Animado para o Halloween?_

_Nesta hora eu obviamente engasgo com o pedaço de pão que mastigava e arregalo meus olhos para Lene. Essa é a parte de meu dia na qual eu começo a pensar que teria sido melhor James ter me ignorado desta vez, e na qual traço planos de nunca mais sair do dormitório feminino, ou quem sabe eu devesse mesmo era romper com minhas amizades até que elas dessem devido respeito a minha pessoa._

_-Sim. – ele respondeu simplesmente, enquanto eu tentava me recuperar bebendo um grande copo de água. – E você, Marlene?_

_- É. – ela disse misteriosa sabendo que ele contaria tudo ao amigo. – Digamos que sim. _

_-Lil, me passe um daqueles biscoitos, por favor? – ele toca no meu braço antes de perguntar e me lança um lindo sorriso, que encaro como um ótimo começo de dia. _

_Eu sorrio de volta e lhe entrego seus biscoitos. Essa é a parte que esqueço com qual amiga estou sentada hoje, em que mesa estou e até mesmo do que estou comendo. Minha atenção está toda voltada para as palavras de James. Elas podem ter muitos significados, e estes ficam circulando minha mente pelo resto do dia, e é assim que sobrevivo._

_- Está muito ocupada hoje? – ele me pergunta como quem não quer nada. – Eu tenho treino hoje, você poderia me assistir._

_Aqui eu começo a pensar em como sou boba, era óbvio que ele gostava de mim da mesma forma que eu gostava dele. Bem, pelo menos um pouco. E , claro, que nos faltava oportunidade para que falássemos mais abertamente sobre nossos sentimentos e..._

_- Assim, depois poderíamos fazer juntos a nossa parte para a festa de Halloween. – ele continuou, já que eu ainda não o respondera. _

_Então minha cabeça embaralhava novamente. Será que eu estava fantasiando? Será que ele estava querendo apenas uma amiga para ajuda-lo com essa maldita festa? Mas meus pensamentos foram interrompidos._

_- Claro que ela vai. – Marlene me chutou por de baixo da mesa. – Ela não tem reunião da monitoria hoje mesmo._

_Ele deu um grande sorriso e eu chutei minha amiga de volta._

_- Da próxima vez, pergunte direto a Marlene. – eu disse implicante. – Ela conhece todos os meus horários._

* * *

_Sentava-me em feitiços junto a Alice, e quase sempre James e Sirius atrás de nós. Enquanto Flitchwick recolhia os deveres de casa que havia nos passado na última aula, Alice tentava uma conversa nada agradável comigo. Hoje era realmente o meu dia._

_- Vi quando ele foi atrás de você hoje de manhã. – ela me falava enquanto eu abria meu livro e procurava a página em que havíamos parado na última aula. – Ele não fez o convite?_

_- Alice- eu murmurava entre dentes. – Pelo amor que você diz ter por mim. – suspirei lentamente. – Ele está aí atrás, vai acabar te escutando._

_- Seria bom que me escutasse mesmo. – ela disse mais alto e meu coração começou a palpitar. – Já sei porque não disse nada...- ela usou um tom mais baixo enquanto fazia uma careta. – Por conta daquela que se diz sua amiga, deveria ter deixado vocês a sós._

_- Já te disse que eu não sei se quero ir a essa festa com James. – eu falei, sabendo que estava escrito em minha testa o quanto mentia. – Você sabe que somos apenas amigos e eu estive pensando..._

_- Qual é, Lily? – ela realmente disse muito alto. – Vocês vivem juntos, trocam sorrisos, olhares bobos, ontem mesmo estavam abraçados naquele sofá..._

_Eu que já estava realmente vermelha, devo ter ficado roxa quando Sirius se pronunciou atrás de nós. _

_- Xi, Pontas! – ele disse cheio de ironia. – acho que estão falando de você aqui na frente._

_Minha sorte foi que Flitchwick iniciou a aula naquele instante e eu comecei a copiar cada palavra que ele dizia como se minha vida dependesse daquilo. Eu era uma ótima amiga para essas duas, não merecia ser tratada desta forma. Definitivamente não falaria mais com Alice até que ela fizesse um pedido de desculpas formal a minha pessoa._

* * *

_Não almocei. Eu estava nauseada demais para tal façanha e também não queria mais brincar da dança das cadeiras, porque se não queria me sentar com nenhuma de minhas amigas, e a vergonha me impediria de encarar James novamente em minha vida, era melhor ir direto para as estufas. Para meu azar, Sirius também chegou adiantado._

_- Sem fome, Lily? – ele me perguntou sentando-se ao meu lado._

_- Estou um pouco aborrecida com Marlene e Alice, então resolvi espairecer um pouco. – falei. Não éramos como melhores amigos, mas nos dávamos bem. – E você?_

_- Bom, descobri que Marlene aceitou sair com Abbott. – ele falou fazendo uma careta. – Sei que fez isso para me provocar._

_- E como você se sente?- perguntei com uma imensa vontade de rir. Quero dizer, não costumava ter muita pena de Sirius, ele procurara por isto._

_-Bem me sinto provocado! – ele falou com indignação. – Aquele cara é um grandíssimo idiota._

_-Você devia tentar procura-la. – eu disse sabendo que na verdade não deveria me meter mais uma vez na vida amorosa deles. – E tentar ficar algum tempo sem brigas também seria legal, vocês não chegam a ficar nem dois dias numa boa._

_- Vou pensar, ruiva. – ele bagunçou meu cabelo como se eu fosse uma criança. – Posso ser sua dupla hoje, se quiser._

_Fiquei feliz de não ter de fazer dupla com Marlene. Estava realmente chateada com as duas, pareciam não saber se comportar na frente de James._

* * *

_- Eu levo isso para você.- James disse pegando minha mochila, quando saíamos das estufas. – Já te disse que carrega livros demais?_

_- Já. – eu falei vestindo meu casaco, já que começava a fazer um vento frio. – E eu já te disse que como sou eu quem carrego... o problema é todo meu. – ele riu e eu estendi a mão para ele. – Caso esteja muito pesado para um pobre apanhador pode me devolver..._

_- E há quem pense ao olhar para esse seu rostinho que é a delicadeza em pessoa. – ele disse continuando com meus pertences. Caminhávamos lentamente, lado a lado._

_- Eu sou mesmo uma menina muito educada. – eu falei com falso tom de ofensa._

_-Então, prove. – ele me disse, parando perto das arquibancadas, havíamos chegado ao campo de quadribol. – Fal muito obrigada James por ter carregado minha mochila tão incrivelmente pesada para mim._

_- Muito obrigada, James. – eu falei com ironia. – Por me fazer vir até aqui neste frio, carregar minha mochila não me parece nada perto disso._

_-Sabia que ia gostar. – ele disse com um sorriso de diversão e passou uma das mãos pelo meu rosto. Rápido demais para meu gosto, mas ainda assim o bastante para me recompensar pelo frio._

* * *

_Sabe, realmente não é meu programa preferido ficar na arquibancada assistindo ao treino de quadribol da Grifinória. James sabia disso tanto que raramente me chamava, mas sei lá, ele andava mais estranho com a proximidade do Halloween. E de qualquer forma, não estava dispensando nenhum segundo que pudesse passar a sós com ele, mesmo que isso tudo não dê em nada, eram horas descontraídas e felizes as que estávamos juntos, sem amigos ou amigas intrometidas._

_A arquibancada era composta por grupos bem diferentes entre si. Tinham os obcecados por quadribol, que davam opinião, berravam o nome de James, tendo estimulá-lo ou ensiná-lo como coordenar melhor o time. Os que viviam na esperança que alguém se machucasse para que enfim pudessem ter alguma chance no time, eu tentava me sentar longe destes. Pessoas de outras casas que ou eram fãs incondicionais do quadribol ou tentavam espionar para um próximo jogo. E, claro, as garotas que eram completamente loucas por qualquer jogador do sexo masculino, haviam as tímidas e as atrevidas, o mais importante é que a maioria se jogava sobre James quando o jogo terminava. _

_Vejam como há gente ainda mais deprimente do que eu. James se desvencilhou delas e se sentou ao meu lado após o treino. _

_Eu me sentava bem no topo das arquibancadas, de modo a poder observar os outros ocupantes quando o quadribol em si me entediasse. James ainda vestia o uniforme de quadribol da Grifinória, mas estava completamente molhado, eles vivem fazendo isso, se molhavam com roupa e tudo após o treino desconsiderando o frio. _

_-Sabe o Halloween neste sábado? – eu fiz que sim com a cabeça. – Só para deixar bem claro...- ele parou de encarar meus olhos e passou a olhar para o horizonte. – Você vai comigo a festa._

_- Hum. – certo, meu estomago revirou, então demorou algum tempo para eu fazer a graça. – É sempre bom estar informada de meus compromissos._

_Ele olhou para mim com um sorriso torto e pegou minha mão, então voltou a olhar para o horizonte._

_- Pensei que já estivesse cansada de saber que o Halloween é o nosso dia.- ele disse e eu estava prestes a ter algum tipo de doença fulminante bem ali, quando Sirius ainda mais molhado do que o amigo veio correndo e nos abraçou por trás._

_Sim, eu mereço. Ainda tínhamos quatro dias para o Halloween, mas o que posso dizer é que eu considerei o diálogo acima como um convite. E, claro, estou muito feliz e ainda mais nervosa. _

**Nota da autora:**

**Oi Gente! Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo, tem muito mais James do que o anterior, certo? E não foi um grande pedido, mas vejam bem, a Lily se deu por satisfeita. **

**Quando eu não demoro anos para atualizar, acabo surtando e postando tudo de uma vez, eu sei. Não consigo ser diferente, espero estar me redimindo, ao menos.**

**Estou respondendo aos comentários através do fanfiction, mas não consegui responder a **_**Maria A' Louca**_** ( Muito feliz que tenha gostado, obrigada mesmo) e a **_**Sassah Potter **_**( eu lembro de você desde meus primórdios aqui no fanfiction, quanto tempo! Estou tentando postar a fic toda até setembro quando termino minhas férias, então pretendo ser rápida com as atualizações. Muito obrigada por não desistir de mim! Muito feliz que tenha gostado. ). **

**Obrigada e beijinhos infinitos,**

**Ju**

**p.s. Quem puder, por favor, vocês já sabem, comentem, please. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Nada como o Halloween**

**3**

_Eu era completamente capaz de fazer isso. Claro que era! James havia me convidado para ir a festa de Halloween com ele, não havia? Bem ele fez mais uma afirmação do que um convite, mas chegou mesmo a dizer que era o nosso dia. Não haveria problema algum eu me sentar com ele para o café-da manhã, certo? Não era dar bandeira que eu gostava dele, quero dizer ele havia dado bandeira primeiro. _

_- Lily! - Sirius me chamou, pois eu permanecera em pé atrás de James como se fosse uma estátua. – Não quer se sentar?_

_James olhou para trás finalmente me vendo e eu certamente parecendo um pimentão vermelho, sentei-me ao meu lado. Para minha sorte, Sirius parecia estar com pena de mim hoje._

_- Ela está brigada com as amigas. – Sirius disse por mim e eu assenti. Por um segundo havia me esquecido que tinha uma desculpa ótima para estar me sentando ali. _

_- É mesmo?- James me olhou de lado aparentemente preocupado. Comecei a me servir de biscoitos de aveia, enquanto ele continuava a me encarar. – Foi por algum motivo sério?_

_Olhei para ele, sem saber qual resposta dar a ele. Sério, imagina, briguei com minhas amigas, pois elas não sabem fechar a grande boca que tem na sua frente?_

_-Você sabe, às vezes, Marlene e Alice conseguem realmente me amolar. – eu disse tentando desconversar._

_- Eu te entendo. – Sirius sabia como ganhar muitos pontos comigo. – Eu fico realmente irritado quando Marlene começa a achar que só ela tem razão sobre tudo._

_Prendi meu riso, enfiando um de meus biscoitos na boca. Sabe, quando se tratava de Sirius, não duvido nada que Lene esteja realmente correta em 99% das vezes._

_- Só estranho serem as duas ao mesmo tempo. – James não parecia satisfeito.- Geralmente você se desentende com uma, mas ainda tem a outra, e vice e versa. – cara, ele conhece todos ou quase todos os aspectos de minha vida. - Elas não costumavam se odiar?_

_O que eu posso fazer se a única coisa que tinham em comum era me atormentar intrometendo-se em minha vida amorosa? Quero dizer, eu estou começando a achar que tenho uma. Eu quis dizer uma vida amorosa ou o que quer que seja que eu tenha com James._

_- Se você estiver muito incomodado por eu me sentar aqui... - comecei meu drama. – eu posso me sentar com Remus e Emmeline._

_- Não é isso que eu quis dizer. – ele parou de comer para me encarar com uma expressão séria. – Por mim você sentaria comigo todos os dias._

_Engoli em seco. Pensei que não fosse conseguir voltar a respirar, pois ele me olhava tão intensamente._

_- Se vocês quiserem, eu posso sair...- Sirius disse depois de assoviar. Claro que minha pele adquiriu novamente um tom rubro. Voltei a encarar meus biscoitos._

_- Sabe, Almofadinhas, não seria má ideia. – James disse com um falso mau humor. Pelo menos, eu julgava ser falso._

_- Está me dispensando por uma garota, caro amigo. – Sirius com certeza fingia sua indignação._

_- Não é isso que você vive fazendo comigo?- Certo agora ambos tinham um tom de piada, mas o conteúdo do diálogo parecia mais uma discussão de relacionamento. – Tenho certeza que superará._

_- Você está vendo, não é, Lily?- Sirius voltou a falar comigo, mas eu já havia me recuperado. – O que é a ingratidão? Eu dedico uma vida a este cara e agora..._

_James começou jogando um pedaço de bolo sobre ele, mas logo recebeu o troco do melhor amigo sendo atingido por uma colherada de geleia de morango. Tive que começar a rir de James, que ficara todo sujo, mas eu deveria saber que isso me custaria caro._

_- Acha mesmo que pode ficar rindo de mim assim?- James disse passando o dedo no pote de requeijão._

_- Você não teria coragem. – disse com um sorriso tenso. _

_- É, você tem razão. – ele disse como que fosse desistir, mas então passou o dedo completamente lambuzado em meu nariz, e com o sorriso mais descarado do mundo, terminou de sujar toda a minha face. _

_Sirius começou a rir, e certo, aquela foi a coisa mais infantil a se fazer. E certamente, merecemos a detenção que recebemos. E eu sei, nem dá para acreditar, que estou reagindo de forma tão natural à minha primeira detenção._

* * *

_- Você vai mesmo continuar sem falar comigo?- Alice veio a até a minha mesa em DCAT, enquanto arrumava meus pertences em minha mochila._

_Olhei para ela pensativa e voltei a arrumar minhas coisas. Observei pelo canto de olho que James que sentara atrás de mim já saíra da sala. _

_-Tudo bem. – ela disse se sentando ao meu lado. – Passei dos limites, eu sei, desculpe._

_Revirei os olhos e sorri para ela. – Promete não fazer mais nenhum escândalo?_

_- Claro. – ela me disse com um sorriso enorme. – Mas primeiro você tem que me contar tudo._

_- Tudo o que?- eu falei corando, por que todo mundo se interessava tanto por minha vida?_

_- Ontem você assistiu ao treino? – Alice certamente me vira na arquibancada. – Chegou atrasada hoje para a aula, fez uma guerra de comida e, caramba, você finalmente recebeu uma detenção e não está surtando?_

_- Não é você quem diz que devemos experimentar todas as oportunidades que a vida nos oferece?- eu disse feliz que tivesse voltado a falar com Lice, sabe, poucas pessoas encarariam com orgulho uma detenção._

_-Você anda experimentando James Potter? – ela perguntou cheia de malicia e eu ri alto._

_- Não. – eu ri mais uma vez, ela ria junto, mas mantinha o olhar curioso. – Uma detenção, ia sair de Hogwarts sem conhecer uma._

_- Cara, James é bom mesmo. – ela disse ainda brincando. – Conseguiu fazer uma lavagem cerebral em você._

_Alice conhecia James muito bem. Eles são do mesmo time e como ela mesmo diz: há segredos que ficam dentro de campo e nos vestiários. Ela sabe como morria de raiva dessa afirmação, mas, quando vejo a cumplicidade do time da Grifinória, é logico que acredito. Frank também era bem próximo dos marotos, apesar de não se meter em tantas confusões como eles, então no geral Alice era mesmo amiga dele._

_Isso fez com que eu realmente demorasse em demasia para me abrir com ela sobre meus sentimentos por James. Foi ela quem começou a me dizer que eu deveria dar uma chance a ele, que ele poderia ser melhor do que eu imaginava, mesmo quando estávamos no quinto ano e eu certamente vivia berrando por aí o quanto eu o odiava. Acho que Alice morreria se um dia descobrisse que Marlene foi a primeira pessoa para quem eu confessei que achava que gostava de Potter, mesmo que de forma tola e irracional, principalmente durante os Halloweens._

_Mas contar com a opinião de Alice era algo que jamais poderia ter dispensado por tanto tempo. Quero dizer, ela era prática e não sonhadora como Lene. Eu falava de como os cabelos dele era realmente seu charme, e como seus olhos eram verdes, e de como ele podia ser genuinamente engraçado quando estava longe dos amigos e Alice simplesmente me fazia cair na real. Ela falava, não seja boba, Lil, os olhos dele são castanhos, você é a garota apaixonada aqui._

_- O que seria do verde se todos gostassem do amarelo?- ela sempre me dizia. Não eram os adjetivos que dava a James o que a impressionava._

_-Vocês tem que ficar juntos. – ela me disse um milhão de vezes durante o último ano. – Porque são a coisa mais linda do mundo, juntos. – e em todas as vezes eu engolia em seco nesta parte. – James fica muito mais doce só de pronunciar o seu nome e você se ilumina toda ao lado dele. – ela fazia uma pausa e mesmo sabendo o que vinha seguir, eu continuava na expectativa para ouvir. – Vocês tornam um ao outro, pessoas ainda mais especiais._

_Foi por isso que mesmo sabendo que a boca de minha amiga poderia se abrir demais e que três dias eram muito tempo, eu contei a ela sobre o convite, ou o que quer que aquilo tenha sido, para a festa de Halloween._

_- Ah, Lil! – ela disse toda feliz. – Que fantástico!_

* * *

_Eu tinha um tempo livre após o almoço nas quartas-feiras, o que com certeza não queria dizer absolutamente nada para a montanha de compromissos que adquiria durante a semana. Estava sentada com James, Remus e Sirius enquanto fazíamos os adereços para decoração da festa de sábado. Alice ficara na cozinha repassando para os Elfos o cardápio que serveriamos._

_Merlin sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo quando me fez Bruxa, sem minha varinha sou incapaz de qualquer habilidade manual. Mas com ela até que estávamos conseguindo produzir com bastante eficácia a figura de ogros, abóboras, morcegos, gigantes e mais algumas criaturas que James e Sirius faziam e se divertiam em esconder de mim e Remus._

_- Já voltou a falar com Marlene?- Sirius sentou-se no chão ao meu lado. _

_- Ainda não. – eu disse a ele. – Mas por falta de oportunidade, não consigo ficar muito tempo chateada com ela, você sabe._

_- É eu sei como é que é. – ele disse e então ficou calado ao meu lado, olhando para a figura que acabara de fazer, uma abóbora eu acho. _

_Sabe, estava começando a sentir pena de Sirius. Justiça seja feita, ele pagava por sua fama, pois mesmo quando brigava com minha amiga, raramente ele era visto de fato saindo com alguma outra garota._

_- Você gosta mesmo dela, certo? – eu perguntei, empurrando meu ombro contra o dele._

_-O que você acha?- ele deu um mínimo sorriso. Bom, essa não é a resposta mais romântica do mundo, mas em se tratando de Sirius, era um "pra caramba"._

_- Bom, Marlene é completamente apaixonada por você. – e iria me matar caso soubesse desta minha afirmação. – Abbott não tem a menor chance._

_- E o que você sugere que eu faça? – ele me perguntou e cheguei mesmo a me assustar. Ele estava mesmo pedindo conselhos a uma pessoa que ao menos consegue se decidir onde sentar no café-da-manhã?_

_- Bom...- eu falei devagar. – Você é Sirius Black achei que tinha resposta para esse tipo de situação._

_- Não me desafie, ruiva. – ele riu e desarrumou meu cabelo. _

_- Sério. – eu ri e sem querer me peguei olhando para James que estava compenetrado fazendo os adereços, ao contrário de nós. Voltei então a encarar Sirius. – Não sou a melhor pessoa para dar esse tipo de conselho._

_- Você está brincando? – ele também olhou para James antes de voltar a me encarar. Certo, agora estava claro de quem estávamos falando. – Você conseguiu deixar o cara completamente tonto, esses anos todos. – eu corei e ele voltou a debochar de minha pobre pessoa. – Vou seguir seus passos e repetir sua atuação como do café –da-manhã de hoje. – eu fiz uma careta. – pensei que jamais se sentaria naquela cadeira._

_Eu o acertei com um tapa nele e trocamos um sorriso cumplice. Aparentemente o melhor amigo dele era a favor de nosso relacionamento, o que pode não ser uma novidade agora, mas já houve tempos em que eu e Sirius trocávamos algumas farpas. Ele não tolerava os foras que dava em James e eu o odiava quando fazia Marlene sofrer._

* * *

_- Você vai mesmo dormir agora?- James me perguntava fazendo a expressão de pobre coitado mais linda do mundo._

_Eu olhei ao meu redor, Sirius e Remus jogavam snap explosivo na mesa mesma mesa em que eu estivera fazendo meu dever de transfiguração. James estava sentado ao meu lado, no chão, não tinha feito nada de produtivo em seu pergaminho, mas para mim não era novidade, ele não me deixara em paz um só segundo, demorara o dobro do tempo pr- esvisto para terminar minha tarefa._

_- Eu já levei uma detenção hoje. – eu disse tentando me manter forte. Seu ombro encostava no meu, ele apoiava a mão no chão, de forma que a parte superior de seu braço era onde eu apoiava minhas costas.- Não quero acordar atrasada amanhã._

_- É. –passando a mão por meu cabelo, o colocando atrás de minha orelha. – Daqui a pouco as más línguas vão dizer que eu desencaminhei a monitora-chefe._

_- Quer dizer que eu posso mesmo colocar a culpa toda em você? - eu disse o encarando com um sorriso, após empilhar todos os meus pergaminhos sobre a mesa. _

_- Isso vai te fazer desistir da ideia de dormir tão cedo?- ele levantou uma das sombrancelhas._

_- Já é tarde, James. – eu ri, e como estava extremamente feliz e com a confiança em alta beijei seu rosto antes de me levantar. – Boa noite._

_- Até amanhã, Lil. – ele disse depois de algum tempo. Acho que minha timidez fazia com que James se surpreendesse a cada vez que eu tomava uma iniciativa._

_Rolei na cama algumas horas antes de conseguir finalmente dormir. Tínhamos ainda dois longos dias antes de sábado, e eu só espero que sejam tão completamente bons como os de hoje._

**Nota da autora:**

**Oie! Tudo bem? Espero sinceramente que estejam gostando. Os próximos dois dias antes do Halloween, serão narrados pelo James. Já estão escritos. Só me falta escrever o dia do Halloween e o epílogo.**

**Sassah Potter, acho que realmente deve ser por isso que não consigo te responder. Muito feliz que tenha gostado do pedido do pobre James. Espero que tenha gostado deste. Beijinhos e muito obrigada.**

**Pessoal, respondi mais uma vez direto no fanfiction, espero que as respostas estejam chegando ao email de vocês. Muito obrigada, de verdade!**

**Quem puder e quiser me deixar imensamente feliz, por favor, comente!**

**Beijinhos infinitos em todos**

**Ju**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nada como o Halloween**

**4**

Eu juro que eu tento ser um cara paciente e compreensível, mas às vezes não tem como, eu realmente fico puto da vida com a Lily. Todo santo dia, ela parece que para me evitar escolhe se sentar com uma de suas amigas bem longe de mim para o café-da-manhã. Eu sei que ela tem algum tipo de pudor que a impede de simplesmente sentar-se ao meu lado, mas cara, eu disse para ela ontem com todas as letras que por mim ela se sentaria todos os dias ao meu lado. Será que sou sempre eu que tenho que ficar indo atrás dela?

- Bom, se você vai ficar aí emburrado... – Almofadinhas deu um peteleco sobre um dos guardanapos fazendo com que fosse bater em meu braço. – eu vou lá me sentar com sua ruiva hoje.

Terminei de comer meu pão ainda de péssimo humor enquanto assistia Sirius tentar uma conversa com Marlene e Lily. Sem ter muito que fazer fui para a aula de transfigurações e me sentei no fundo na sala, meu lugar por sete anos. Nada de ficar mudando de cadeira para ficar perto dela hoje.

- Que foi, cara? - Sirius me perguntou assim que se sentou ao meu lado. Percebi que ele entrou junto de Lily e Marlene.

- O de sempre. – falei mal humorado.

- Lily?- ele fez uma cara de incompreensão. – Deixa disso, Pontas, ela já foi um problema, agora está completamente na sua.

- Às vezes não parece. – eu estava mesmo irritado.

- Fique olhando para elas. – ele apontou para a cadeira da primeira, na fileira do meio, onde estavam sentadas Lily e Marlene. – Aposto que a ruiva olha mais vezes para cá do que Marlene.

- Aposta aceita, caro amigo!- dei meio sorriso a ele e apertamos a mão. Estávamos ferrados, esta era a verdade.

* * *

- Não. – eu disse a Madame Rosmerta. – O combinado era apenas as bebidas, Sirius vai pagar pela comida que consumiu.

Ela olhou para meu amigo que a esta altura cantava o hino de Hogwarts e então olhou para mim novamente. Peguei meus galeões em meu bolso, sempre sobrava para mim mesmo, e paguei a conta inteira a ela.

Como podem ter percebido perdi minha aposta e matamos a aula de Herbologia à tarde para vir clandestinamente a Hogsmead. Lily olhara quatro vezes para trás contra duas de Marlene, claro que tentei argumentar que minha garota havia deixado sua pena cair por duas vezes, mas Sirius jura que foi proposital. Era uma injustiça, eu deveria saber desde o inicio que ele ganharia, Marlene já está acostumada com estes joguinhos desde o quinto ano. Lily ainda era inocente a ponto achar que não estaríamos observando calculosamente.

É claro que quando ela veio até a minha cadeira, um pouco enrubescida e sem jeito no fim da aula, eu já havia me esquecido de minha irritação do inicio do dia. Na verdade, eu sempre me culpava por ter ficado puto com ela, sabe, aquele cabelo, com aqueles olhos, e aquela voz falando meu nome timidamente. Era claro que eu poderia poupá-la amanhã e ir atrás dela assim que ela fugisse de mim como de costume.

- Oi, Lil. – eu tinha dito, enquanto me levantava. Almofadinhas deu duas batinhas em minhas costas e disse que me esperaria perto da "olho só", que eu já sabia ser a estatua da bruxa com um olho só. – Voltou a falar com suas amigas, então.

- É. – ela riu, aparentemente feliz por eu ter começado um assunto. – Você sabe, elas não saberiam viver sem mim.

Eu ri. Passei meu braço sobre seu ombro e beijei sua cabeça.

-Este é um grande problema. – eu disse conduzindo ela para fora da sala. – Elas te sobrecarregam.

- Olha quem fala...- ela me disse displicente. – o garoto que marca encontro com os melhores amigos através de códigos.

Já disse que era muito inteligente? E linda, claro. Divertida também. Definitivamente cheirosa.

- Que se dane todos eles. – eu disse rindo alto. – Vamos almoçar comigo hoje.

* * *

Não sei se fiz a coisa certa ao levar Sirius bêbado para Hogwarts. Essa coisa de Marlene querer dar uma lição em Sirius aceitando o convite de outro cara estava acabando com ele. Eu digo não importa o tamanho do ego de cara, uma garota pode leva-lo ao fundo do posso do dia para a noite. Falo, claro, por experiência própria.

Almofadinhas pode mesmo ser uma pessoa difícil, eu bem sei. Acontece que desta vez ele estava cheio de razão, Marlene tem um ciúmes descabido de meu amigo, e já houve época em que ela estaria certa, mas hoje ele costuma fugir das garotas que não ela. A última briga aconteceu porque ele sumiu durante as noites de lua cheia e voltava sempre acabado no dia seguinte. Claro, que ele não poderia simplesmente falar que tem um amigo lobisomem, Remus nos mataria, e ela já deveria ter se acostumado, quero dizer de 28 em 28 dias, sumimos à noite mesmo.

Não dá pra dizer que a vida de meu amigo seja desprovida de dramas. Ele já sofreu bastante em seus 17 anos, só o fato de ter sido expulso de casa pela própria mãe traumatizaria qualquer adolescente. Ele até que se sai bem enquanto está sóbrio. Mas o álcool, eu sabia que era uma péssima ideia o uísque de fogo, depois da euforia inicial, sempre vinha o momento depressivo.

- Sabe qual o problema, Pontas? – ele falou tudo disso de forma bem enrolada. Estávamos em nosso dormitório. – Eu amo aquela mulher, cara, e ela vai sair com outro.

- É cara, eu sei. – bati duas vezes em suas costas, antes de simplesmente empurrá-lo para que ele caísse sobre a própria cama. – Espere aí quieto, ok? Vou ver se consigo achar Remus para ficar aqui com você.

Desci as escadas e procurei um dos marotos, mas não havia sinal de Remus e Peter. No entanto, meu olhar parou em Lily sentada num canto, aparentemente estudando. Ela me viu encarando-a e sorriu pra mim. Não havia outro jeito teria que ser ela.

- Lil... – eu disse devagar. – vou te pedir um favor desses enormes e impagáveis.

Acho que ela percebeu meu tom urgente, tanto que prontamente se ergueu e fechou seu livro.

- Fique lá em cima, no dormitório masculino, com Sirius. – ela arregalou os olhos sem entender. – ele está bêbado, não ouça o que ele falar, mas mantenho-o lá, eu já volto, o resto do time deve estar me esperando para o treino.

-Tudo bem. – ela disse passando por mim em direção as escadas.

* * *

Quando voltei Sirius dormia e Lily estava sentada sobre minha cama com o porta retrato que tenho em minha cabeceira em mãos. Aparentemente tudo tinha ocorrido bem em minha ausência. Sentei-me ao lado dela, em minha cama, e ela finalmente me percebeu.

- São seus pais. – não era uma pergunta, ela afirmava.

-Minha mãe sempre diz durante as férias. – eu ri pegando o porta-retrato das mãos dela e colocando novamente na cabeceira. – É para você jamais esquecer que tem uma mãe e um pai.- fiz uma pausa, a mesma que minha mãe fazia. – e que eles estarão em casa te esperando para falar a respeito de cada detenção que receber durante as aulas.

Ela sorriu. Eu sorri de volta.

- Eu sempre os vejo. – ela me disse, e eu fiquei sem entender. – Quando voltamos para casa, eu os vejo na estação.

- Ah sim. Você precisa os conhecer, são pessoas menos normais do que eu. – falei pensando nos conselhos que meu pai me dera quando Sirius dissera que eu estava apaixonado por uma ruiva. Nada que valesse a pena, com certeza.

- Impossível! – ela riu.

Olhei para Sirius e voltei a olhar para ela novamente. – Obrigado, você sabe já ganhamos uma detenção para domingo, se ele recebesse outra perderia a festa de Halloween

- Por falar em festa...- ela se levantou. – preciso ir encontrar Alice, ela está quicando com a proximidade da festa e a dificuldade de achar uma banda.

- Alice estaria quicando mesmo que já estivesse tudo pronto. – eu me levantei e a acompanhei até a porta.

Minha vontade era beijá-la bem ali, mas eu queria fazer as coisas da forma certa. Não com um amigo bêbado dormindo ao lado , e não correndo porque ela tinha de encontrar a amiga. Tinha planejado tudo para o Halloween e era por isso que eu estava tão ansioso e agitado.

**Nota da autora:**

**Oi gente! Tudo bem? Eu sei que demorei um pouco mais do que o de costume, mas eu estive ocupada e doente durante o fim de semana, então, perdoem-me, por favor.**

**Espero que tenham gostado da narrativa de James e desculpe pelo palavrão, os garotos às vezes não sabem expressar suas emoções de outra forma.**

**Um beijo enorme e muito obrigada**

**Ju**

**p.s. Responderei aos comentários agora e quem puder, por favor, me faça feliz e comente!**


End file.
